


Losers and Finders

by Snickfic



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7384171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/pseuds/Snickfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Losers</i>, Peter called their troupe, but Jane isn’t one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losers and Finders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



_Losers_ , Peter called their troupe, but Jane isn’t one. She finds things, constantly, everywhere, in the stars and in small machines she puts her eye to, in the stories Gamora tells and in Gamora’s eyes as she tells them. She finds secrets in Gamora’s lips and between Gamora’s legs, her fascination boundless, her eyes endlessly bright.

“I’ve never met anyone like you,” she tells Gamora.

“You never will again,” Gamora says, sharp with sudden memory.

But she is tired of loss. In Jane’s soft hair, at the join of her jaw and her neck, Gamora finds something, too. Something new.


End file.
